Cube Land
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: (has nothing to do with the song lol) (Harry Potter crossover) Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were caught in one of Malfoy's little shenanigans in the Potions Dungeon that takes a sudden turn for the worst. The two are transported to a world that was completely different from their own… safe to say it was a big cube land. (T for paranoia.) (also i need to update the cover holy crap)
1. Chapter One

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GREAT TO MEETCHYALL I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME TO "CUBE LAAAAAAAAAND!"**

 **Like I said in the summary- no, this won't have anything to do with the song and yes, this is actually a MCSM-Harry Potter CROSSOVER! I don't really have it in the crossover category because no one will really see it, you know?**

 **But heyyyyyy my MCSM fans wassup its been a while long time no see ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-**

 **No, seriously guys, it's an awesome feeling to be writing for the MCSM community again! I'm happy to be back~**

 **I'm not stopping with the Shadow Of Myself story (if you like Overwatch and loved Resident Evil 7, then there is no doubt you'll love this story!) so I'm going to be going back and forth between the two stories, so yeah, it'll be a bit of a while before I can come back to this one. A few weeks at the most.**

 **If you've read Toni42's stories, you'll see in the most recent chapter of her Empty Echoes (Ninjago) story that she's begun going to school early and taking some free time to write, which is exactly what I might do, actually!**

 **Let's not forget, it's softball season and it's also nearly exam season as well. *sigh***

 **Also, if you play Sims 4, you'll find The First Guests in the gallery! I made Ariza, Toni, Red, and myself so far- Gamer will be added later when we have faster means of communication than just through the PMs here. Sorry, Gamer! :( I feel really bad for not adding you now!**

 **Wow, that's a lot of announcements and stuff… ehh, let's get on with the story now.**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

 _Nothing built can last forever, and every legend no matter how great, fades with time…_

 _With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths… half truths…_

 _To put it simply… lies…_

 _And yet, in all the known universe, from here to the Far Lands…_

 _The legend of the Order of the Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact…_

 _Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has a need for heroes.._

 _And ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these…_

 _GABRIEL THE WARRIOR, before whose sword all combatants would ~tremble~._

 _ELLEGAARD THE REDSTONE ENGINEER, whose machines would *spark* an era of invention._

 _MAGNUS THE ROGUE, who would channel his #destructive# creativity for the benefit of all._

 _And SOREN THE ARCHITECT, Builder Of Worlds, and the ^leader^ of the Order Of The Stone._

 _These FOUR friends, together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes._

 _Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon._

 _In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend.._

 _One boy, though in another world, was already etched into the pages of legend ever since he was only a year old..._

 _He was HARRY POTTER, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who had survived a Killing Curse and 'killed' the Dark Lord Voldemort in one night._

 _Harry now resides at the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attending his fifth year with his best friends and sworn enemy…_

 _RONALD WEASLEY, the youngest boy in a big family of redheads who loved to stuff his mouth at any time possible and will stick by his best friend Harry until the very end._

 _HERMIONE GRANGER, the brightest witch in their year and the practical mother of the two boys, yet she loves them for being her friends all these years._

 _And DRACO MALFOY, the sworn enemy of Harry Potter ever since their arrival at the grand school. (He was turned into a ferret last year, but that doesn't matter much anymore.)_

 _The Golden Trio has secured the Sorcerer's Stone, found the Chamber Of Secrets, saved the Prisoner of Azkaban, and put their (well, technically Harry's) name in the Goblet Of Fire._

 _All of which Malfoy was accused, merely because his father was supposedly one of the closest to Lord Voldemort himself, the Ender Dragon of the Wizarding World, per se._

 _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy haven't gotten along on the best of terms, but they will._

 _How?_

 _Why, it'll merely be by fate of a Potions class…_ "

"And it leaves off right there." Hermione finished reading. "Everything else.. It's all just blank." She skimmed through the pages, hoping to find something but her hopes were dashed as the book remained completely empty, like it has always been since she got it out of the library.

The curly-haired brunette sat in the immensely cold Potions dungeon (it's so cold, Hermione could see her breath when she exhaled), having just read an excerpt from the book she found in the library. It wasn't in the Restricted Section. It was just lying there on the ground, as if it wanted to be picked up by someone, who happened to be Hermione.

The two boys standing at the same table as she was weren't really paying attention to the excerpt at first, but at the mention of their names, they perked up. Harry wasn't as surprised as Ron was, though- he was the Boy Who Lived, after all.

"It's quite typical I'd be in there, but you and Ron? Malfoy too?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Hermione only shrugged, handing him the book. He opened it and began to read from the beginning, hoping to find any hints. From previous experience, he figured it must've just been someone who was a creep. "This _is_ quite odd, Hermione.." Harry looked back up at her, closing the book and handing it back. "We'll have to look into it more in the common room, though, hold onto it until-" The book was taken right from Harry's hands and Harry whirled around with a glare to find that the stealer was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Harry's emerald green eyes only hardened it's glare, his jaw clenching as well.

"Malfoy, give the book back." Ron's hands squeezed into fists, a piercing glare sent Malfoy's way.

"Or what, you're gonna tell your father? I doubt he'll have much power to go up against mine." Malfoy waved the book around before going to open it.

"Malfoy, you and your father are both ruddy fools, now give the book back." Harry held a hand out. By some miracle, a much older man with black robes and greasy black hair strode into the room as the clock chimed for 9:00 AM, the start of the class.

"I do hope you're not causing much trouble for our classmates, Mr. Malfoy." the Professor gave the blond boy a sneer, eyes narrowing. The expression made Malfoy grumble something and toss the book into the boiling cauldron. Hermione nearly dove after it, try and catch it, but it only hit the surface with a *plonk* and sunk to the bottom. She huffed, blowing some of her curly hair from her face and grabbed her wand from her bag.

"Accio book." She focused on the book in the cauldron and only the book in the cauldron, and it came out, landing on the table while looking splattered and ruined, pretty much. But when Ron opened it, the wording seemed to be fine. The ink didn't spread- not one bit. Hermione only snatched the book from her friend and stuffed it into her bag, along with her wand, to allow class to begin.

-/

"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy whispered as he nudged his friends, his eyes gleaming with a slight excitement. He pulled out a small dung bomb from his pocket. "Time for the Daily Potter Potion Prank." He sent them a smirk and he began to walk off, pretending to go get another jar of jelly slime. As he passed by Harry's potion, he tossed in the dung bomb after activating it and it exploded inside the potion, blinding all the students in the room with a brilliant white light that knocked out its two closest people…

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

As soon as the light went down, Snape quickly went over to the Golden Trio's table and repaired the pot as well as cleaning of the mess while students began to rub the bright light from their eyes because seriously holy crap that was completely _blinding-_

The Professor noticed something was wrong, but Hermione had completely beaten him to it.

"Where's Harry?"

"And Malfoy, wasn't he the one who threw the dungbomb in?" Pansy's high voice practically screeched in panic for her 'soulmate.' She was searching high and low frantically.

"Hm. Seems as if Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have disappeared." Snape sounded and looked like he didn't care at all- he had to keep his cool in front of all these students. After all, if he was panicking like they were, the dungeons would turn into a madhouse in less than seconds.

"Where did they go, then? Surely that blast took them somewhere?" Ron asks, still hoping Harry would turn up with Malfoy in tow, saying it was prank by the two together all along, but what were the odds of that happening?

"I do know… but it is a place you cannot follow. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy both must... work together to get themselves home." Snape turned on his heel and made his way back to Greengrass and Bulstrode's potion, where he was before the 'accident' happened. "As for now, please continue with your class, it ends in ten minutes and I need the potion finished, along with a twenty-centimeter essay on the advantages and disadvantages of this current potion."

-/

"Reuben!" A slightly-pitched voice called at the top of her lungs, looking through the maze of trees in the forest, hoping to find a small blob of pink standing out against the brown and green. She sighed, catching a breath while pushing some of her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Reuben, where you at, buddy?" Boomed a deeper voice next to her, hands cupped around his mouth in hopes the trees will carry his calls to where the darned little piggie had gone. He looked back down at the person who had called out first, to see her taking a deep breath.

"Come on, little guy!" She called out again, jogging forward. "Let's go Axel, he may be at the-" she stopped speaking as an oink rang out with a groan following. "Reuben!" She exclaimed, following the sound of the oink and the groan.

"We're coming, buddy!" Axel ran after the sounds, and his friend followed close on his tail. "There he is Jesse!" They entered a small clearing where Reuben was oinking loudly. The two had slowed from their run into a walk, and Jesse approached the piggle, not quite seeing the person struggling to sit up.

"Awesome! Thanks for helping me find Reuben, Axel."

"Who's that guy?" Axel asks, jogging past and Jesse and going to help up the blond-haired boy who accepted the help. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so." The boy only rubbed his temples, groaning a little. His head hurt like hell and the heat through the robes and all weren't helping. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was about to ask you that question myself." Jesse joined Axel on the boy's other side. "We can help you." She added, glancing up at Axel who nodded.

"Help me how?-" The boy looked up only to find that, instead of a normal face with normal features, he found that they were all blocky. Even his hands, they had no fingers but he could still pick things up (he figured that out because he searched his pockets for his wand but he didn't want to pull it out quite yet). "Where am I?"

"In the middle of a forest. I forget which forest it is though. You lost?"

"Maybe- this wasn't where I was before I was knocked out."

"Your parents or someone probably wanted you to start from scratch, which is a very hard thing to accomplish. We both went through it." Jesse chuckles, motioning to herself and Axel. "I'm Jesse."

"Potter." The boy only sneered, glaring daggers at the tree ahead of him.

"Potter, nice to meet you. I'm Axel."

"Uh, actually, just call me Drac-" 'Drac' coughed a little, hunching forward a bit.

"Dude, you're coming down with something. Come on, we can help you." Without waiting for an answer, Axel helped him to his feet, Jesse standing as well with Reuben now by her side.

"Drake Potter, huh? You have two names?"

"Most people do?" Drake meant to say it as a reply, but it came out as a question instead.

"I'll take your word for it." Jesse only shrugged, as Drake was helped back to the treehouse, his head still hurting from the many questions that were thrown at him. But what made it hurt more was his own questions- where the bloody hell was he?

"Some cube land…" Drake muttered, looking around himself as Axel continued to help him back to what they called home.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

-/

Harry finally came to, his eyes blinking open slowly as there was apparently a _lot_ of sun where he was at the moment. There was also something licking his face.

"Hermione, get your cat out of my face-" Harry began, shooing away the cat and turning onto his stomach. Only then had he realized he wasn't on the couch in the Gryffindor common room- whatever he was lying on was much more firm than a couch, and it most definitely wasn't the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry began to feel around, but wherever he was, the ground was completely _flat._ Except for some bristles of- was that grass?

Struggling to stand a little, Harry only pushed himself up to his hands and knees, finally opening his eyes. He looked around.

"What?" He asks, finally managing to get ahold of his senses. The Boy Who Lived had landed in a complete cube land, a place that was definitely not taught to him in Hogwarts.

As the thought of Voldemort or one of his followers bringing him here passed his mind, Harry went to get his wand but he jumped at the mere sound of a twig cracking in half. Harry turned around to find who had cracked the twig.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." A blond-haired blue-eyed young man (probably a little older, Harry couldn't tell) told the blacket, his hands in front of him as not to scare Harry off. "You look like you could use some help." He added, progressing a little.

"I could, actually. Where am I?"

"Near Dewer Desert." The young man paused. "I'm Lukas. I live just outside this forest, in a fair town. If you want, I can take you back-"

"Yes, please. I'm Harry." Harry relaxed as the blond helped him up. "Thanks, really."

"No problem, Harry." Lukas sent the blacket a smile and a curt nod before leading the way back. A small meow followed them, as well as the pit-pat-pit-pat of a cat's feet. Harry turned around to find that it was, indeed, a cat who was following them. More specifically, him.

"Uh… I haven't had much experience with animals, and I don't quite own a cat.." Harry trailed, looking to Lukas, who laughed.

"Did you feed him fish or anything before you decided to take a nap?"

"No, I told you- I don't own a cat." Lukas's eyebrows raised.

"Well, now we have our mascot."

"'Our?'"

"A couple of friends and I, we're known as the Ocelots in town. We've been winning these building competitions for years now, and, well…" Lukas trailed off from there, not quite fancying the thought of bragging about his accomplishments.

"That's a cat- you know what, never mind." Harry shook his head with a sigh.

 **Welp, that's the first chapter of the new story, Cube Land! I do hope you enjoyed it, Red! (This was originally a birthday present for TheRealRedGaming, but it came out a little too late.**

 **Anyways- about the future of this story… I will only be going up to Episode 4. If you all really like it so much, I** _ **may**_ **make a sequel, alright? I'll put up a vote (not NOW) around when we begin Episode 4.**

 **So, the bad guy is with the good guys and the good guy is with the semi-bad guys.. Hm, I wonder what's gonna happen..**

 **Do you think they'll recognize each other? What about their magic and uniforms? Leave your answers in the reviews below and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

 **Even though I already asked some questions up above, I'm gonna start doing a QOTC (curse you, Ariza) as well!**

 **QOTC- What's your favorite time of day?**

 **Mine's gotta be when I don't have homework or anything to do so I can just relax and work on a puzzle or something.**

 **And now..**

 **Thank you all so much for reading (I hope you enjoy this as much as I do) and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter Two

**GREAT TO MEETCHYALL I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "CUBE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"**

 **Who else thought 'La La Land' when they saw that last part? Lol.**

 **I've decided to just do review replies at the beginning of chapters instead haha kick me.**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **You're very welcome! / Sorry, bud, but I can't. / That last part of your review made me laugh omg.**

 _ **Emily The Avenger:**_ **I do hope you enjoy this! :)**

 _ **S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101:**_ **Ugh. Gotta hate math. / Yeah, which one of my stories don't have Lukesse? Lol I'm just joking. But yeah, we'll be having Lukesse in here. BUT it won't come by so easily, you know? One of those ease into it types of things.**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **Thanks!**

 **There's actually a MCSM community chat going on on Twitter and maybe another one on Kik- EmilyTheAvenger probably will make a texts book type of thing so if ya want to be in it, just PM me your Twitter usernames and I'll add ya! :) My only rules are to have fun and no being mean, s'all..**

 **I really don't have much else to say other than**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

-/

"Can I burn my robes?"

Olivia blinked twice. This was the first time she was meeting the new friend that Jesse and Axel had both brought back after finding Reuben and to say that he was basically asking to burn most of his clothes made her seem a little suspicious of him.

"Why?"

"Well, they aren't exactly helping with the heat and my fever." Olivia sighs.

"Alright. But, uh, can you please head out somewhere in the forest to burn those? I don't really want to have Jesse's place burn down."

"No, uh, it's no problem. I just need something to light a fire or something like that, perhaps…" There was a moment of silence for Olivia to think- it made Drake think of Granger back at home…

Granger-

He can't believe he forgot all about how he got there. Thinking back now, he honestly missed home. He just hoped now that this was all a dream and he would wake up in the infirmary with Potter on a bed next to him-

Potter.

Now there was no way that the Boy Who Lived wasn't affected by what happened either- he was right next to the potion, closer than Drake ever was. There was just no way-

"Hold on." Drake jumped at the sudden voice. He refocused back on Olivia, who set down the book she was reading (something along the lines of The Petals Of A Bloody Rose or yknow something like that) and went to a chest, opening it. She took out a map and nodded, closing the chest before standing back up. "Here's a small lava pit you can go to. Don't go anywhere near the actual thing- just stand on the cliff above it and toss in whatever clothes are now a waste for you. And, uh, while you're at it, you think you can toss out some things for me as well?"

"Uh… depends on the load." Drake shrugged, thinking 'why the heck not' as he nodded. His hair flopped down to in front of his eyes and he rolled his eyes before shoving it back up. Without his precious hair gel, he couldn't quite get his Malfoy charm on, so he kinda looked like he was poor… like how his new friends were. Well, he wouldn't exactly call them friends, but they _did_ help him with his fever which was now dying down. So, uh.. He'd make an exception.

"It's not much, really, just a few spare books that are taking up some space. Here." Olivia came back with a chest that seemed to be carryable. "Put whatever clothes you're throwing away in there and when you get to the cliff, you can just toss the whole thing over the edge." Olivia stated as she went back to her seat and resumed reading her story. "Just don't fall, and be back before nighttime." She added, glancing up at Drake, who nodded with a faint blush now spreading. The blond boy quickly went down the trapdoor.

After he closed it behind him, Olivia looked back up to where he once was and smiled a little, turning the page in her book.

Outside, Drake tried to calm the blush that was coming up.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered.

-/

"Hey- woah, Drake, you look a bit different without all the black." Axel greeted the blond boy as he climbed up through the trapdoor. Jesse and Olivia seemed to be trapped in a conversation.

"Er.. thanks?" Drake didn't know what to say; he never really got a compliment often and he couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not.

"And a lot better with your hair a bit mussled rather than the sleek you came in with."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think the ladies would agree." Axel grinned, looking at Jesse and Olivia hopefully, but the two were so deep in their conversation that Axel just rolled his eyes a little. "Not the first time that's happened. Do you want to run by the Clothesline and get you a new outfit while we leave them here to their own conversations? I gotta pick up some things in town anyways."

"Yeah, sure." Drake shrugged it off, going back down the ladder. "I need a little more exercise anyways." The blond began back down the ladder. He heard a little oink from Reuben and there was some more chatter from inside the treehouse. Finally, Axel's large body began down the ladder, carry a small pink one.

"Seems like Reuben has grown a liking to you. He never usually leaves Jesse's side, but he wants to join us on our little adventure." Axel peered at Drake suspiciously, but let it go.

-/

"Huh. That's not bad. You look kinda like an opposite version of Jesse." Axel nodded in approval of the outfit Drake had found.

The two were just looking around the Clothesline now (they had yet to go through with what errands Axel had to run).

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much?"

"I'm sure. This place, you mainly get the clothes for free or at least try to negotiate a price for the volunteers to be able to keep this spot in town." Axel shrugged. "It shouldn't be more than just some iron, which I've got _tons_ of right now."

Drake took another glance back down at the light green tee he was wearing with light gray pants and rusty-silver suspenders. He decided to just snatch a pair of gray sneakers off the rack and they fit well. It didn't seem like they were too expensive, considering they came from a thrift shop of sorts.

"Okay." Drake smiled for the first time in a while, since he had arrived.

-/

Drake wasn't the only one who got rid of his clothes. It seems like ever since he arrived, Aiden was judging him. So much that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was a little insecure.

"Lukas?" Harry knocked on the blond's doorway, and Lukas jumped a little, gasping as he attempted to completely grab his book.

"U-uh, hey, Harry. Did you need something?"

"I was hoping you had some extra clothes? Just a tee, jeans, and sneakers. I'm getting a little hot wearing my robes."

"Oh, yeah!" Lukas set down his book, standing up. "Gimme a moment- you can come on in." Harry nodded, walking into the room and leaning against the desk. He glances at the door.

"Uhm, I have a question, to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Was Aiden always that rude?" Lukas hesitated, stopping his little dig for clothes for his new friend at the mention of his older friend's attitude lately.

"I… no. He's just a little wary about new guests, s'all. No need to worry about Aiden."

"I just feel like something's gonna happen. In the future." Harry crossed his arms. He then noticed Lukas was a little uncomfortable on the subject and let it go. "Tell me a little more about the Ocelots in general. What do you guys do other than prepare for the building competitions?"

"We just survive, mainly. I sometimes apply to work at the local bookstore. It helps me get my writing done."

"You write?"

"Not too much, just here and there." Harry grins.

"Do you write romance? I mean, you must have a lot of experience with girls. Speaking of which, who is it that you-" Harry began, but Lukas just tossed some shirts and pants right at Harry, hitting him on the face. When he managed to peel them off, Lukas was pushing him out. Harry was laughing. "Come on, Lukas, you're like a kitty when you're mad!"

" _I am not!"_ Harry laughs, leaving to head back to the room he shared with Gill.

Shortly after Harry got out of the bathroom, now wearing a dark gold and red striped top with dark blue jeans and normal gray sneakers. Harry re-adjusted his glasses on his nose and enters the main room to find fabric strewn all over the place like Jo-Ann's Fabrics just walked in and vomited on everything. He found Gill at one of the chests, furiously pulling out some fabrics and throwing them behind his back. Harry had to dodge some fabrics.

"Uh, Gill, everything alright in here?" Harry asks, stepping over some of the fabrics.

"Not really. I swear I had some leftover black fabric, I just don't know where I put it!" Gill stressed, going to another chest. He flipped it open, so hard that Harry thought he heard the screws almost pop off with the lid.

"Can I help you find it?"

"Please, have at it." Harry began to dig through the piles of fabric. There was every color, but there wasn't any black, the color Gill was looking for at that moment.

"Did you check in your room? Maybe it's in there." Harry suggested, standing back up. The lazy cat- sorry, _ocelot-_ was never fed fish to be tamed, but Harry guessed it was a boy. He bounded into the room and jumped up on top of the sofa, clawing at some ugly green fabric below him. It wasn't very long before the fabric was stuck to his claw and he began to wrestle with the inanimate object.

"Huh. I never thought of that- I'll check there now." Gill stood, leaving the mess. Harry checked to make sure Gill was gone and that no one was coming, before quickly pulling out his wand.

"Accio black fabric!" Harry whispered quickly under his breath, and he heard the ocelot yowl as the black roll of fabric came out from underneath him. Harry caught it with ease.

"Thanks-" Harry was about to call him by his name when he remembered that he didn't quite have one. "Hm. We'll have to figure out a name for you. For now, let's start cleaning up here…" Harry set the black fabric down on the desk he guessed was Gill's and used his wand again. "Reparo." he whispered, pointing his wand at the chest Gill broke. He then began to throw the fabrics into each of the chests Gill had around the room. One, he put in dark and blue fabrics. Another, he put in grays and whites. The last, all bright colors.

"You find it?" Gill asks, and Harry only nods, closing the chest after putting in the final of the bright colors.

"It's on your desk. I think that's your desk anyways." Harry shrugged as he sat down. The ocelot, no longer having the ugly green fabric to play around with, decided to go for Harry's shoelaces.

"And you cleaned up the mess?" Gill's eyes widened a little at the clean room before him. Harry was a little surprised he hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah. Is that a crime?"

"No, no, it's just… you've barely been here a week and you've already done so much good for us…"

"Well, good _is_ what I do." Harry shrugs, looking down at the ocelot by his foot now, playing with one of his shoelaces. He reached down and began to pet him. He immediately turned over onto his back, allowing Harry to pet his stomach.

"Ever figure out a name for him?"

"No. I haven't really been good with naming an animal. I mean, one of my old friends, Hermione, she named her cat Crookshanks. And my other friend, Ron-" Harry choked, remember who Scabbers really was.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about your old home if you don't want to. I can see it being a hard thing to even think about." Gill reassured. "Don't worry. Just know that Lukas and I, at least, will be here to listen." Harry smiled up at Gill.

"Thanks."

-/

"Drake, we need dinner and we're all out of food." Jesse grumbled, looking up at Olivia. The two girls and Axel had been working on something all afternoon, leaving a very bored Drake. "I'll repay you somehow, but we've got to get this stuff done."

"Nah, no worries. Gives me something to do." Drake shook his head as he stood. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at them. "What should I get?"

"Uh, some apples would be fine. Stray apples you find on the ground will do." Jesse shrugged, and Drake nodded, leaving. "Oh- uh, take Reuben with you. I've been so caught up that I haven't gotten the chance to take him for a walk today."

"I understand." Really, Drake didn't. He blowed a tuft of hair from his eyes as he lifted the pig and began to head down to the ground.

"Just be back before the sun sets! We don't want you stuck out there!"

"I'll be back in ten minutes, don't worry!" Drake called back up to the dark-skinned girl, sending her a smile.

The blond continuously glanced behind him, hoping none of the people who had basically taken him in were testing him with this walk. When he knew he was definitely in the clear, he looked down at Reuben who looked back up at him.

"Hey, buddy, you wanna see something pretty cool?" Reuben oinked like he wanted to. Drake wasn't the only one who was bored most all day.

Drake didn't wait another second and took out his wand.

"Accio apples!"

Suddenly, all the apples in the forest were flying right at them. Drake panicked- he had forgotten that he needed to be incredibly specific. In his panic, Drake exclaimed a quick "Protego!" while kneeling down to protect Reuben. Luckily, the dueling spell worked against the apples. When said spell had worn off, the apples fell to the ground. There were _tons_ of them.

"Well, uh.. I guess we know what we're selling tomorrow morning?"

Reuben only replied with an oink.

-/

 **It's official. Season 2 is official. I actually expected a longer wait.**

 **I really need to get going on the next chapter because I've actually got big, big plans for the next ficlet, which is "The Next World," the sequel to "The First Guests." That, and I'd like to complete everything** _ **before**_ **the second season comes out so I don't really feel too overwhelmed.**

 **QOTC: What do you think will happen in S2?**

 **I don't really have much of an idea of a plotline, but instead of going into other worlds… I was thinking something comes to their world through the portal network. Idk, it's obviously TTG's choice what happens.**

 **I do hope it answers a lot of unanswered questions like with Soren (in general, not just his books) and the Old Builders.**

 **I better get to work on the next chapter, so**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, it's quite a pleasure to be back for good as my SOM story is on a hiatus for the time being, and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Chapter Three

_**KingKahin99 (Guest):**_ ***laughs* Well, I** _ **am**_ **going to try to finish this thing up for my friend before S2 is even peeked, which probably will be impossible since TTG may be confirming it at E3 soon. / I didn't see it until you mentioned it- but now I do. XD I'm sure other people were thinking the same thing.**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **Probably. :/**

 _ **LonelyLeeble (Guest):**_ **Haha, thank you and you're welcome!**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **Which part were you laughing at? *grins***

 **Small warning- this chapter is going to be** _ **insanely**_ **short. It's honestly just a little bit of a filler before we leap into the actual game. The next chapter will also be a filler.**

-/

"Wait, wait, wait… you said you came from a different _world?_ There's no such thing; I don't believe it." Olivia shook her head at Drake, who jogged in front of the group.

"Think about it, you guys have never seen me around before, have you? And Jesse and Axel saw how nice and posh my hair was when I first arrived." Drake motioned to the two when he mentioned them.

"You look better with messier hair, though." Jesse sent Drake a grin.

"Told you!" Axel exclaimed, laughing.

"You said _both_ Jesse and Olivia would agree, not _just_ Jesse!" Drake exclaimed, crossing his arms as he fell back into step between Axel and Olivia.

"Oh, I think Olivia likes it all right. She's been staring and-" Jesse began, only to have Olivia lift Reuben and stuff the pig into Jesse's face, making the small group laugh. Olivia stormed off, and that was when Drake knew they had definitely flipped a switch.

Jesse must have noticed the same thing, and she looked back at Drake and Axel.

"I'll go find her." She told Axel, leaving to jog ahead into the crowds of town that Olivia had disappeared in.

"Is.. she okay?" Drake asks Axel, looking up at the taller guy.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. We've- as in Jesse, me, and Reuben- we've seen her angrier than that. It wasn't pretty. I think she was just hurt that we laughed at her." Axel then realized what he said. "I can definitely see why she's hurt…"

"Why is that, then?"

"She's, uhm… well, our group-" Axel began, then trailed off. He sighed. "We're pretty much the losers of the town. We didn't tell you at first because then _you'll_ think we're losers."

"Why would I think that you're losers? You guys are amazing!"

"You think so?" Axel asks, a half of his unibrow raising.

"Yeah! Back home, I was always held back from doing what I've always wanted to do. Followed strict rules to become what someone else wanted me to become. Here… I've never felt more free, but I never would have made it if it weren't for you and Jesse- and Reuben, of course, gotta give the little guy some credit too- finding me in that clearing."

"Aww, you sap." Axel grinned, wrapping his arm around Drake's head, noogieing his head while keeping him in that headlock. Drake laughed a little, trying to wrestle the larger guy off of him.

-/

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Harry and his new friends (minus Aiden- Aiden needed to perk up a little, honestly!) were walking along, simply chatting.

"Where did you come from, Harry?" Harry jumped a little, having been deep in thought when Maya came up right next to him. "Woah, ho-ho, you alright?" Maya asks, making Harry chuckle a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You just, uh… scared me, a little. I was a little too deep in thought." Harry chuckled, running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Ah. Well, did ya hear my question?"

"No, not really." Harry shook his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ah, well… where did you come from?" Harry pondered the question, but Maya must have taken his silence the wrong way and began to apologize in a panic. "I'm sorry if I flipped a switch or something, I was just a little curious but if you aren't comfortable talking about it then I understand completely-"

"No, no, don't apologize for that, I wasn't uncomfortable or anything- I was simply thinking of a way to describe my home."

"Oh, good." Maya let out a sigh of relief. "I was a little worried for a moment."

"Anyways, uhm…" Harry continued to think. "Well, for one, it was a pretty old-type of world. There was a castle called Hogwarts- that place was basically a boarding school for special kids. Nearby was a village called Hogsmeade- students got to go down there during the weekends."

"Special kids how?" Weeeeeeell crap.

"That… I can't really say."

"No, no worries, really." Maya shook her head. It was silent for a moment or two. "Who were your friends?" Maya asks out of the blue again.

"Full of questions, aren't we?" Harry sends Maya a teasing grin, who held a sheepish expression before she listened to Harry's response. "Some of my closest friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I've got tons more, no worries." Harry chuckles, "But yes, Ron and 'Mione are my closest friends. I can count on them for anything."

"It sounds like you really miss them." Maya pursed her lips, looking up at him.

"I do, really. But I'm not saying I'm not happy here- really, I'm not, this place is great!" Harry chuckles. "It just kinda hurts to miss home." Harry shook his head a little.

"Harry!" Lukas called behind him. Harry looked up, and noticed Lukas waving him over. Harry glanced back down at Maya and nodded in the direction of the three guys ahead of them.

"Let's catch up." Harry began to jog, and Maya followed alongside him. When he was a little closer to the other guys, Lukas began to speak.

"I need you to get some glass for us." Lukas hands Harry some iron. "Here, this should be enough."

"You'll be fine, right?" Maya asks, looking up at Harry. "To me, it sounds like currency works a little different where you're from."

"I do, but I'll figure it out, so no worries." Harry nods, sending her a smile. "Thanks. I'm looking for a glass booth?"

"Anyone that has as much as one full batch." Lukas nods. "Try to find the 'Mirrors Galore' booth. The woman there will help you out."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Thanks, Harry."

With that, Harry left the other Ocelots, going further into the crowds of the people on Market Street.

-/

Harry was pretty far along when was in an area of high traffic. It was at that time when someone decided to trip him. Harry didn't have enough time to recover and fell to the ground, his glasses flying off of his head.

"Oh, no no no, where are they…" Harry muttered to himself, beginning his attempt to find his glasses. He was practically blind without them.

-/

Drake was simply wandering. He was allowing his new friends to get what they needed and only staying out of their way. At least, that's how he thought he was helping them. He didn't know much anything about this world, so he figured he was better off letting them take care of things. It wasn't long before he kicked something that skidded across the asphalt. The blond looked downwards to find a pair of glasses. He knelt down and lifted them. They looked oddly familiar, but Drake couldn't place his finger on it.

Drake looked around, hoping to find the owners of the glasses somewhere nearby. Sure enough, there was a black-haired boy patting the ground in a poor attempt to find his glasses.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you took quite the fall." Drake chuckles as he approaches the guy, bending his knees in a squat to meet the eyes of the other male.

"My glasses- help me find my glasses!" The other male panicked, and Drake held a hand up.

"Relax, relax, I've got them. Here." Drake held up the glasses in front of the guy's face so he could see them. The guy took his glasses and slid them on.

"Oh, thank you." The other guy sighed in relief. "I'm practically blind without my glasses."

"Come on." Drake stood back up, holding a hand for the blacket to take. The other guy took the offer quickly, grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Thank you, really."

"It was no problem. Don't push it." Drake chuckles. "I'm Drake."

"My name's Harry."

"Pleasure."

"Likewise." Drake and Harry shook hands. Harry paused, getting a good look at his new friend in this odd world. "You remind me of someone I once knew. He was quite harsh to my friends and I, so it's impossible he could be you. Never mind." Harry shook his head, making Drake raise an eyebrow.

"I'll, uh… not ask."

"I prefer you don't." Harry chuckles. "Say, uhm… have you seen a booth called 'Mirrors Galore?'"

"I think I passed it a while ago." Drake answered, pointing behind him.

"Alright, thanks." Harry nodded to the blond, but Drake raised his arm and stopped him.

"Uh, a bit of a weird question, but can I join you?" Drake asks, lowering his arm. "My friends are getting stuff for the treehouse, so I'm kinda just wandering right now."

"Oh, sure." Harry only shrugged, beginning along his way again. "Come on!" Harry motioned, before realizing he didn't know where the booth was. "Uh… do you think you can lead the way to the booth?"

"Yeah, I think it's this way, actually!" Drake pointed down one alley of booths and began to jog off, Harry following behind him.

-/

"Right around… yeah, here it is." Drake motioned to the glass booth ahead of him, and he and Harry slowed to a walk. It was a bit of an awkward silence until Drake asked "What do you need the glass for, anyways?" Drake wondered, looking at Harry, before turning back to pay attention to where he was going.

"Ehh, some of my friends need them. They asked me to grab the glass for them while they went off to get other things. Something about a building competition."

"Huh, my friends have been talking about a building competition as well. I'm just there for the ride, I guess." Drake shrugged. "But hey, at least you're doing something to help them out. All _I'm_ doing is just walking around like a fool."

"Drake!" a familiar voice called out from the crowd. Drake stopped to look around, trying to find who the voice was. It was definitely Jesse, he knew that, and it didn't take her long to pop out from the crowd, Reuben, Olivia, and Axel on her tail. "Whew! I'm glad we found you, actually." Jesse chuckles, "It's kind of easy to get lost in a crowd like this."

"It is, actually." Drake chuckles, then he noticed Harry had decided to stop with him. "Guys, uh.. This is Harry. I helped him out a while back, and I've just been with him since." Drake shrugged. "Harry, this is Jesse, Olivia, Axel, and the pig is Reuben." Drake pointed at each member of the small group as he introduced them.

"I'm Harry." Harry only waved, semi-awkwardly. "You can go ahead and go if you have to, Drake. I'm just finishing up here, really."

"You sure it's fine if I leave you?" Drake asks.

"Yeah, we could probably hang out sometime. Maybe at the competition since I'm pretty sure I'm just going to be standing around, doing nothing." Harry joked, and that's when Lukas had called out Harry's name.

"Hey, Harry!" Lukas pushed through the crowd as well, and Jesse's eyes widened.

"Drake, we have to go." she began urgently. Where Lukas went… the bullies were sure to follow.

"What? Why?" This time, though… Drake didn't even know about the Ocelots.

But then again, he wasn't the only one. Harry didn't know about the hatred Aiden held for the 'losers.'

"Yeah, Lukas?"

"Aw, crap." Axel began, backing out into the crowd, Olivia not far behind.

"Drake, we need to go!" Jesse began, and Drake looked back at Jesse, but it was too late. Aiden had appeared from the crowd, Maya and Gill not too far behind.

"Lukas, did you find the- ah, there he is." Aiden approached Lukas and Harry. "Did you get the glass?"

"I was about to, but Drake was introducing me to some of his friends." Harry jabbed a thumb at Drake behind him, and Jesse let out a sigh. They had to go through the torture.

"Ooh, your buddy is friends with the losers!" Aiden began, and Lukas gave Harry a slightly panicked look, clearly reading 'We need to get him the hell out of here.'

"Aiden, let's go." Lukas began, walking up to his friend. "We'll let Harry get the glass as I had told him and wait for him at the center of town." Lukas glanced back at Harry. "I hope you know where that is."

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Oh, come on, Lukas, let's have a little fun here."

"Just go away, Aiden." Jesse sighed. She didn't want to deal with him today, hence why she wanted to run before he even got there.

"Or what? You're gonna send your little guard dog after me?" Aiden coughed. "Oh, that's right, it's not a dog. It's a pig."

"I think you're the pig around here." Drake glared at Aiden.

"Drake, let's go." Olivia put a hand on Drake's forearm, tugging him along.

"Ooh, did Olivia pull you into a spell? Wow, you better snap out of it because trust me, I do _not_ want to be with that loser…"

"Aiden, stop."

"And who are you calling a pig? I think that giant green freako is more of a pig than I ever will be-"

That was it.

Drake lashed out, managing to absolutely _sock_ Aiden on the cheekbone. The brunet fell to the ground quickly, a grunt of pain from when Drake had punched him.

"Drake!" "Aiden!" People from both sides exclaimed at the same time.

"Mess with my friends like that, you'll get even worse!" Drake exclaimed at Aiden as the crowd around them began to look. He felt someone grab his arm and pull. Turning his head, he saw Olivia.

"We have to get out of here!" The panicked expression on her face explained it all, and Drake began to leave, Jesse picking up Reuben and the 'losers' left the area.

-/

 **That was a lot of action in that last bit. But hey, I guess Drake made the 'losers' the 'not-so-much-losers.' *grins***

 **Welp, my mum's hollering at me to go to bed, so I'll do the QOTC real quick-**

 **QOTC: ARE YOU FRIGGIN PUMPED FOR SEASON 2?**

 **BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL AM!**

 **I swear, this will be the last QOTC that has to do with Season 2 lol. I'm pretty sure they'll confirm it at E3. *grins***

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter Four

**GREAT TO MEETCHYALL I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "CUBE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"**

 **Okay, this is the last chapter before we hop into the actual game. I'll only be doing the WitherStorm arc (Episodes 1-4), but then I'll bring em back somehow for the Portal Arc (Episodes 5-8). So yeah. This is gonna be an actual fanfic. A series, too, considering the Portal Arc is the sequel.**

 **ALSO SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THEY CONFIRMED A SEASON 2**

 **AND STIRPICUS WILL BE WRITING IT AGAIN!**

 **The review replies before I begin…**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **Yup.**

-/

It was just a few days before Endercon, and both sides were rushing to make sure they had their supplies. Lukas had double, triple, and quadruple checked that they had the right items and the right number of them, if not a little more for extras.

-/

"Hey, Drake, uh… we never really got to thank you for punching Aiden across the face." Jesse plopped down on one side of the blond, making him jump a little. He was, surprisingly, reading a book. What? He couldn't do magic or bully these people to have fun for obvious reasons.

"So I'm guessing you're thanking me now?" Jesse nodded. "Well, you don't have to, really. He's been bothering you guys before?"

"The Ocelots have been around for a while, and you were the only one who stood up to them." Olivia explained, plopping down next to Drake. "Man, I'm tired."

"You probably shouldn't have gone with Axel on that mine." Jesse grinned at her friend, leaning forward to look at Olivia. Drake turned a little to look at her.

"Probably. He said he needed some help, and it was my turn, so-"

"Why didn't you guys tell me? I would have gone instead, Olivia. Sure looks like mining isn't really your thing."

"Thanks, Drake, but it was my turn." Olivia repeated, shaking her head. Jesse looked at Olivia, then up at Axel. Axel grinned, nodding.

"Well, you _do_ know what we could use your help with?" Jesse looked back at Drake, who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Drake didn't quite catch the idea.

"You can join our team for the building competition!" Jesse exclaimed, a grin on her face as she turned her whole body to face Drake.

"Wait, what?" Drake asks, closing his book to look up at Jesse.

"You heard her right." Axel grinned down at Drake as Reuben oinked happily. "We want you on our team."

"Really?" Drake looked at Olivia behind him.

"Yeah. All you've done is help us so far." Olivia nodded, a grin on her face.

"You've _socked_ Aiden across the face." Axel laughed. "I'm still trembling a little from that." The larger guy held out a hand and Drake looked at it a little weirdly, raising an eyebrow. He looked a little closer and noticed that indeed- Axel's giant hand was shaking. Drake shook his head with a chuckle, looking at the others.

"Alright, alright, I'll join." Drake grinned at last, agreeing to it. Jesse and Axel cheered while Reuben jumped for joy, oinking happily. Olivia was clapping, and the reactions all made Drake laugh.

-/

"Harry, c'm in here for a second!" Lukas called down the hall of the house.

"What do you need?!" Harry asks, standing up from his bed. He made sure he had his wand in his pocket before leaving the room, fixing his dark gold and red tee. The boy was simply lying in bed, trying to figure out how he would be able to get home when Lukas had interrupted.

"Your cat's attacking Gill again!"

"I thought Gill was an Ocelot!"

Harry practically threw open the door to find Gill not being attacked by the team's mascot, but instead holding up a jacket with the same ocelot face on the back like everyone else's.

"Gill is an Ocelot, and so are you!" Maya grinned, clapping her hands slightly. "Congrats, Harry!"

"Well, he's gotta agree to it first." Aiden grumbled from where he was on the other side of Lukas. His arms were crossed and something on the floor seemed very peculiar to him.

"Which I do. Thank you, you guys." Harry grinned, as Gill handed the other guy the jacket. The blacket only grabbed his jacket with Maya glomped him in a hug. Harry laughs, hugging back as he looked down at the jacket. He noticed the Ocelot face on the back reminded him of Crookshanks-

There was still home, obviously.

But was it possible that this place was his home now?

-/

"Harry, you never really told us much about your home."

All the Ocelots were settled in the living room. Harry and Gill were on chairs while Lukas and Maya were on the ground, while Aiden was out gathering some extra sand they would need for glass. (Don't judge them, the floor is great.) Gill was the one who had asked the question, and that perked Lukas's ears a little, making him look up at Harry. Harry shifted a little, not uncomfortably, mind you, but more because the wooden seats were harder than the comfy ones in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, for one, there were softer, comfier seats." Harry gave a bit of a teasing grin, making Lukas chuckle. "As Maya already knows from town the other day, the world I'm from, it's kind of… old. Not that I'm saying I'm somehow hundreds of years older than you, it's just… not as modern as this place.

"There was this grand castle… known as Hogwarts. It was a large school for special people. There was also a small village nearby, that the students could go to when they ran out of supplies instead of having to go to the Forbidden Forest."

"Why Forbidden?" Lukas asks.

"It's not exactly the same as it is here, but to put it in your logic… it's so dark that monsters come out during the day too."

"And you said the village was called Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. There was so many stores there to get your things." Harry chuckled.

"Tell them about your friends, Harry." Maya grinned, nodding.

"Alright, alright. Uhm… there were my closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione had a cat that looked like the one on the back of this jacket, and… well, I just got a little homesick for a moment." Harry sighs, shaking his head. "Now, I have no clue how to get home, so… I guess this is my home now, which I don't mind at all."

"After the competition, we'll help you find your way home." Gill grinned, as Lukas stood up, going to pat Harry's back, making him chuckle.

"I'd really appreciate that." Harry smiled slightly.

-/

The blond shook the water out of his hair, running a hand through it repeatedly to smooth it down after shaking it out. Drake took the squid ink and clay blocks from his pockets and smiled in satisfaction. He originally wanted to go for a swim, but he figured he would get some extras in return for allowing him to join the crew.

"Hey, you need help drying off there?" a voice called from afar.

"Harry?" Drake muttered, raising an eyebrow as he looked into the forest a small bit. Sure enough, it was the blacket that he had helped only days ago. Now, he was wearing a jacket that was pretty much an exact copy of his so-called friends.

"Yeah, that's my name." Harry had a bit of a teasing grin on his face as he came up to a still-soaking wet Malfoy. "Look, uh, about the other day.."

"I'm not sorry for socking your friend in the face. He was bonkers."

"What-" Harry began to laugh, shaking his head. "No, no no- I'm not apologizing about the other day. Although I should be, for the way he acted, but that's not my apology to make. That's his." Harry chuckled. "I wanted to thank you, for knocking some sense into him." Harry paused, "Just because our groups are enemies with each other… and have been for a while now, I'm guessing, but that's not my point- my point is, we can still, uh… hang out like this. Talk."

"You makes us sound like we're three. Now come on, you said you were gonna help me dry off."

"Ah, there's a lava pool somewhere. Follow me!" Harry suddenly took off running through the forest.

"Hey!" Drake exclaimed, taking off after his friend.

-/

Drake panted as he came to a stop in the middle of a clearing.

"Why does he get to be faster than me?" Drake asked himself, propping his hands on his knees as he continued to pant heavily.

There was something brushing at his hand, but thinking it was only some grass, he brushed it away while looking around for where Harry had gone. He hadn't seen the blacket and his black jacket stand out against the green of the forest for a while now, meaning probably that he was now lost. The grass brushed against his hand again and Drake brushed it away again, going to the nearest tree. This time though, the grass brushed up against his pant leg, and it was only then that it was wet that Drake knew it wasn't really grass.

It was a wolf.

Drake jumped up with a yelp, practically hugging the tree like a cat would. He'd seen these wolves kill sheep for food, so who's to say human flesh isn't meat? The wolf's head only tilted as if it were confused, and Drake looked back down at it weirdly.

"You're a good wolf, huh?" Drake asks cautiously, carefully getting down from the tree. He knelt down in front of the wolf and offered his hand, to which the wolf only sniffed. Its ears flattened against it's head and it whimpered when it realized he didn't have any food.

"Oh, you need food?" Drake asks, looking down as he grabbed his wand from his pocket. "Uh, just stay here for a moment." Drake pointed at the ground with his finger and the wolf only tiltd its head again. Drake began to walk off, glancing behind him to make sure the wolf had stayed as it was told, but nope, there it was, following him. "No, no, stay." Drake stopped, pointing to the ground. The wolf sat down again, looking up at Drake, who just nodded as he began to back away.

Drake attempted to walk away again, but the wolf only followed him again, making Drake groans.

"Okay, whatever, I'll just do it here." Drake raised his wand. "Accio sheep."

There was a lot of thudding before a sheep rolled in front of the man and the wolf.

"There you go, one sheep probably weak from hitting the many trees." Drake shrugged. "Easy meal."

"Hey, Drake!" As soon as Harry called out the blond's name, said blond put his wand away.

"Heyyy, Harry!" Drake acted casual (which was actually kind of good, mind you) as he watched the wolf munch down the sheep. Secretly, he wanted to puke, but he kept his cool for Harry.

"Dry enough?" Harry grinned, nudging Drake as he stood by him.

"Wha- oh that's what that running was for." Drake realized, making Harry laugh.

"You realized that just now?"

"Well gee, I'm not a braniac like you are-" Drake was cut off when the wolf began to bark loudly, snarling at Harry's legs. "Uh, Harry…" Drake began, eyeing the ocelot behind the legs of its human counterpart.

"I think your wolf doesn't exactlh know what an ocelot is."

"Either that or the typical stereotype of dogs and cats hating each other." Drake only shrugged, looking down at the wolf and ocelot hissing and snarling at each other.

"Nah, I think it's my option." Harry grinned again, arms crossing as he watched the two 'bicker.'

"You know, I highly doubt Reuben will even be able to get along with the little guy."

"There's that too, but I've only seen wolves eat sheep." Drake glanced upwards.

"Speaking of eating, I think some zombies might eat us unless we get back to where we're staying…" Drake stated, as the sky was turning a darker blue. The sun was still out, but they only had a little time left to get home before the monsters came.

"That's, uh… that's a good idea. I'll see you later, Drake?"

"Your group's participating in the Endercon Building Competition next week?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing that'll be when we see each other next?"

"It sure will." Harry turned around and scooped up his ocelot. "Also, I have a name in mind for your wolf if you decide to take them home."

"Yeah?"

"Moony."

-/

 **It feels kind of weird to see the sworn enemies of one another having a little bit of fun.**

 **If you haven't already, take a look at my newest ficlet, 'Sly Island!' (Especially if you are a fan of Descendants.)**

 **QOTC: Who's going on a vacation this summer?**

 **I'm on a road trip rn.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter!**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
